InuYasha's Younger Sister
by DM Girl
Summary: It was 50 years ago when Inu-Yasha was struck to the Sacred Tree of Amadedra by the priestess Kikyo. 5 years before that, his younger sister, Zeeg was taken to the continent as a hostage of the war, and never came back. Now 55 years later after that, we


_Inu-Yasha's Younger Sister_

Chapter 1: Zeeg's Lucky Chance

_Summary: It was 50 years ago when Inu-Yasha was struck to the Sacred Tree of Amadedra by the priestess Kikyo. 5 years before that, his younger sister, Zeeg was taken to the continent as a hostage of the war, and never came back. Now 55 years later after that, we find Zeeg on December 31, 9999 at 11:59:50 pm in the country of Canada, about to celebrate the new millenia._

Disclaimer: I own only Zeeg and her friends, but no Inu-Yasha characters.

_The actual story:_

_"3, 2, 1, 0, Happy New Year!" Zeeg chanted along with her friends, Ditros, Alina, and Alan._

_"Another millenia, another fun year." Alan said, hugging his younger sister Alina._

_"You say that every special year." Ditros told him, it was a very special year indeed. This year also celebrates the 10th anniversary of when they all met._

_"Zeeg?" Alina asked her quiet friend. "Are you all right?" Zeeg looked at her with sad eyes._

_"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just that, this tenth year, I lost my brother, and what's worse is..." Zeeg had terrible solemn eyes. The boys knew what was going on, but felt that Zeeg should be left alone._

_"What?" Alina asked. She knew it had to be terrible to make anyone sad on such a wonderful day. And Zeeg wasn't what someone would call a grump._

_"I don't even know his name." Zeeg sighed._

_Alina gasped. "That's terrible!" Alina thought about how she had met Zeeg._

_Flashback_

"Hey, Alan! Look, a kid's lying in our backyard." Italiano young Alina observed as she ate her cereal.

"You're right! They're wearing a priestessa robe." Alan was quite an expert on priestessas, and priests. His entire family had inherited the powers of the priestessa Kikyo, a long time ago when she had died more than a thousand years ago.

"I'm going to see who they are." Alina broke into his thoughts, and slid out of her seat. Alina was only 5, and Alan 10.

"It's a girl! And she only looks like 5 years old!" Alina shouted. Right there and then, Ditros, their next door neighbour, walked in on the scene. Ditros was 8 years old, so he didn't really fit into either category.

"Hey, the kid's waking up!" Ditros added to Alina's comment.

End Flashback

_"I know, this is the time that I was taken. My brothers were away when I was born, so I don't know either of their names, for they never came back. Mother only said that I was lucky to have such strong brothers." Zeeg told Alina._

_"Alina! Zeeg! Watch out!" Ditros suddenly called. A black pool of blood and wind whirled toward them. Alina screamed but couldn't be heard over the howl of the tornado. The two along with the boys were taken into the whirling disaster and blacked out._

When the 4 woke up, they were in an abyss of green.

"Where are we?" Alan asked. It looked like they were blown into the ancient world of Feudal Japan.

"Halt! Who are thee, and what do ye have to do in the forest of Inu-Yasha?" A voice that seemed so young but strict questioned.

"Heke?" Alina looked around, Zeeg didn't do anything. She just stared.

"What is thy business in the forest?" Alan swung around at the voice.

"Look, over there, doesn't she look so much like the priestessa Kikyo, that our parents had told us so long ago, and so many times?" Alan whispered. Alina nodded.

"Answer me, and ye shall not feel the head of my arrow against thy neck. Refuse and pay the price."

"My name is Alan Getroz, and this is my sister Alina, my best friend Ditros, and Alina's best friend, Zeeg. We were celebrating a special year when a whirlpool of blood and wind hurled towards us, and we had landed here." Alan explained. "Tell me now, what is your name?" He asked.

"You speak the language of a continenter, you are from the continent aren't you?" The woman asked and stated. Alan nodded.

"So what's your name?" Alan asked once again.

"I am the priestess Kikyo, go away from the forest ye are in now." She paused as if she was struck with an arrow, and then told them. "Ye are in terrible danger, go into the forest which ye will see with thy eyes, and ask for the armour of the Aelphe. Tell the armourist that you were sent by the priestess Kikyo." She pushed them on their way with some magical surge of spiritual energy.


End file.
